gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnasher Shotgun
The Gnasher Shotgun was a short-barreled, lever-action military shotgun that is commonly deployed by the Coalition of Ordered Governments' Gears. It was comparatively small and easy to aim, making it exceptionally useful for close quarters combat, and was an extremly reliable and rugged weapon. History As a shotgun, the Gnasher fired 12-gauge buckshot rounds, with nine pellets per shell - this resulted in a spray of shot over a cone-shaped trajectory; because of this, the Gnasher was not particularly difficult to aim and was often capable of taking down man-sized targets in a single shot. The Gnasher also has long, lethal range for a shotgun, capable of inflicting (albeit minimal) harm to targets up to 8 meters away, Gears of War 3 Gnasher Certificate but the shot will go further. Despite its origins in the COG, like most weapons the Gnasher eventually found itself in the hands of the Locust Horde, specifically the Grenadier class of Drone; they often used the Gnasher to lethal effect against the shotgun's former masters. As long as eighteen months after the Sinking of Jacinto, Gears, Locust and Lambent alike utilized the Gnasher against one-another, even used by the Stranded gangs, not just as a defensive weapon, but probably as a hunting weapon as well. Attacking The Gnasher can kill at a fair distance. When not performing a headshot, or point-blank shot, the gnasher will down an enemy close-range with two or three shots. When headshotting an opponent, you normally don't need to aim, but you need to be within a good distance to do so. When you headshot the opponent, their head will explode regardless of your distance. Behind the Scenes with the gnasher shotgun.]] *It was ranked Number 2 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Weapons" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5PvqzLgcg&feature=related *When a player reloads the shotgun, the character spin-cocks the lever. *Having the Veteran Gear achievement from Gears of War 2 unlocks a golden weapon skin for the Gnasher in Gears of War 3.http://www.gamersleak.com/2011/08/veteran-gear-unlocks-for-gears-of-war-3/ *In the Gears of War 3 campaign Act 4 Chapter 1, two Stranded can be seen armed with Gnashers, one asking the other to show him the "two piece" again. The two piece is a popular technique used by players online where they first melee an enemy with the Gnasher and then shoot them for an easy kill. *As of January 2012, the Gnasher Shotgun is the most used weapon in Gears of War 3. This according to epicgames.com. *It is one of the few weapons that could be fitted into the Savage Locust's Multi-Turret, along with the Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle and Boomshot. *It seems that Stranded use this weapon more than any weapon. *The blast animation and noise as well as the cocking-sound of the lever between shots changed from Gears 1 and Gears 2. While in Gears 1 the Gnasher Shotgun had a louder more devastating type of blast that did not show smoke-like trajections of where the ammunition had sprayed, and the lever had a crisp and more gun-like mechanic sound. In Gears 2 you can see the shots fly out of the gun, the gunfire sounds heavier, and the lever has a more clunky sound between each shot. References Category:Weapons Category:COG Category:Gears of War 2 weapons